Silus's Hitmonchan
| gender = Male | caught = Mimosa City | type = | ability = | location = In Training | evolution = Spent 4''' episodes as an Egg Spent '''6 episodes as Tyrogue | evolve1 = The Super Punchy Pokémon! | evolve2 = | original trainer = Silus | story debut = Jason and Silus! Six on Six Pokémon Battle! | movie debut = | type1 = #C03028 | type2 = #C03028 }} Silus's Hitmonchan (マシューのエビワラー, Mashū no Ebiwalar) is Silus's eighth Pokémon from the Hora region, only unlike his others caught thus far, it hatched from an egg that Ryan gave him instead of being caught in a traditional manner. History Hitmonchan was originally a Pokémon egg given to Ryan by Professor Elm in Johto, however, due to his Gym duties, he could not care for it. He passed the egg on to Silus who cared for it until it hatched into Tyrogue during his training with the Ghost Pokémon Master. During a very difficult battle against Harlan and his Exploud in The Super Punchy Pokémon!, as a part of the P1 Grand Prix Tyrogue evolved into Hitmonchan and swiftly defeated the formerly stronger Pokémon. In P1 Grand Stand-Off it defeated Lyra's Golett in the Semifinals of the P1 Grand Prix, and then went on to defeat Cheren's in the finals, winning the tournament for Silus. At the end of the chapter, Silus allows Hitmonchan to return to the infirmary it came from, to help the other Tyrogue back in Johto. Biology As Tyrogue Tyrogue are medium-sized Pokémon that resemble humans in general shape. However, he is predominantly purple in color with a brown bottom and feet which resemble short pants and shoes. There are white lines on his torso which resemble bandages. He also has these bandages on his wrists. He has three spikes on top of his head which resembles a crest, yellow irises, and circular sections on the sides of his head like protective padding. As Hitmonchan Hitmonchan is a tan colored, human-shaped Pokémon. His body resembles a light purple tunic with a kilt and fists resemble red boxing gloves. His enlarged shoulders give the appearance of shoulder pads. His purple feet give the appearance of a pair of a boxer shoes. Unlike his parallel evolution, Hitmonlee, he has a mouth and a visible separation between body and head. Abilities and traits As Tyrogue Guts raises the Attack stat by 50% while affected by the Burn, Paralysis, Sleep, or Poison status ailments. The Attack drop from Burn does not occur. While not necessarily weak, as he managed to beat Jason's Snorlax in Jason and Silus! Six on Six Pokémon Battle!, he was no match for both Jason's Heracross in the same match and Harlan's Exploud in The Super Punchy Pokémon!. As Hitmonchan After evolving into Hitmonchan, it gains the ability Iron Fist. Iron Fist causes the Base Power of affected punching moves to increase by 20%. This includes its Sky Uppercut. In addition, Hitmonchan's speed is dramatically more than Tyrogue's was, increasing even more with new moves, like Agility. Moves Appearances Trivia * Hitmonchan, while it was still a Tyrogue, is one of two of Silus's Pokémon that did not learn the Counter Shield strategy during Silus's training with the Ghost Pokémon Master in Mimosa City. The other was his Darkrai. * Hitmonchan was the first of Silus' Pokémon to reach its final stage if one does not count his Darkrai, which doesn't evolve, or his Glaceon which wasn't originally his. External links Category:Pokemon Category:Tyrogue Category:Baby Pokémon Category:Fighting-type Category:Hatched Pokémon